


College Humour

by bannaberryberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, YOLO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannaberryberry/pseuds/bannaberryberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is studying at the best campus in Japan. Her goal is to become a famous manga artist...but things keep getting into Hinata's way. Will Hinata ever fulfil for dream and finally be able to kick Sasuke in the place where sun doesn't shine? Find read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**College Humour - Chapter 1**

"Ok! I’ve g-gotten everything!” Hinata whispered to herself. It was finally time for Hinata to leave and move out into college. “N-nii-san! I-I'm going!"

"Hey! Wait!" Neji called back at her. "You ain't going anywhere!" Neji rushed down stairs like a busy housemother.

Hinata turned around sharp. “Huh? N-nii-san? Didn’t know I was leaving to-today?”

Neji looked at Hinata then let out a big sigh. “Hinata…of course I knew you were going today! Oh and look, your collar is messy and your dress is all ruffled up!” Neji fixed Hinata’s collar and straighten her dress.

“Done! Better?” Neji asked

Hinata looked up at Neji and wondered what he was thinking. He was acting like her mother and a fool. “Y-yeah…ok thanks mother!” Hinata said with sarcasm then smiled.

Neji cheeks turned bright red. “Hey-what?! I was just fixing your dress! You should thank me!” Replied Neji. “I was just being the great cousin I am!”

“I-I was just teasing you.” Hinata giggled. “I’ll miss you nii-san. I’m come visit ev-every now and then, o-ok? B-bye!” She reached out for the door handle and opened then door. A breeze of fresh warm air rushed inside.

Hinata was just about to finally take one step outside until Neji shoved her back inside and closed then door. _Huh?_

“Um…nii-san?” Hinata sighed. It was starting to get annoying, having him always interfere with her leaving.

“I close the door it’s cold!” Neji shivered looking like he was about to half-freeze. “I haven’t even finished saying what I have to say!”

Hinata blinked several times. “H-huh?” _There was more to this? Oh god…how much more do you have to say?_ “Ah…nii-san I should really get going…”

“No! Just wait! I will be quick!” Neji commanded.

 _‘It will be quick!’ as in it will be 10 hours! Thanks Neji! It will take about 10 years until I reach campus if this continues happening!_ But she couldn’t deny to her loving cousin, so she heard him out.

“Ok!” Neji started, “Don't talk to strangers, don't give people you don’t know your number, don’t do anything stupid, don’t-“

“Nii-san! Now you’re R-REALLY starting to get even worse than my m-mother! I-I already now t-that stuff! Just c-cut to the important things!” Hinata snapped.

“Ok…your alright…I’m just worried. You know, cause your always such a airhead.” Neji explained then smiled.

Hinata slightly blushed and gave Neji a ‘death like’ stare. “H-hey! I-I’m n-not stupid! I just l-like…forget t-things…e-easily! But I-I’m still not a a-airhead!” Hinata stammered. “Hurry up already!”

“Fine. Try to avoid guys and concentrate on your studies. You want to be a famous manga artist right? You better study hard! I’m putting all my luck into you! I want you to come back and be a famous manga artist! Good luck! Keep safe!” Neji turned her around making her face the door. He gave her a little push letting her know that she could go now. “Have a great time Hinata.” Neji smiled and patted her on the head.

Hinata turned around “Nii-san…” She looked up at Neji and hugged him tight. “T-thank you! I will be going now!” Hinata opened the door and ran outside onto the street path. Neji shouted, “Good luck!” he let out a big smile and waved. “T-thanks again!” Hinata blurted then walked off.

 

 

 


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, no two words, Uchiha Sasuke...hehehehehe...

**College Humour – Chapter 2 – It begins**

Hinata walked down the busy street. Crossing the road, Hinata wondered, _would her best friend Sakura really mind if I came late? But Sakura was a kind-hearted person, she wouldn’t really care, will she? Sakura always would be super caring and-_ “Ah!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Watch it!” A strong loud voice called back. “You should take notice in where you walk. Geez, now my books are all over the ground!”

Hinata looked up. _Who the hell was bitching with her at this time of the day?_ She stood up and saw a handsome, gorgeous, good-looking guy in front of her. Her eyes widen and as she let out a gasp. _He most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. With flawless white skin, dark blue-black hair, cold black eyes and an amazing posture just as if he was a model! Wait, what if he was..._

“What? Hello? It’s not really nice to ‘stare’ at others.” He scolded, “Especially if you just met them.” He stared at her with his ice-cold eyes. She never thought someone as good-looking as him could be so hash and cold. “Aren’t you going to apologize?”

She stared back at him. _Ok seriously? AM I going to say sorry? Wow…just wow…wasn’t he the person who bumped into me in the first place?_ “Ah…e-excuse me…y-you bumped into me…that’s why I-I f-fell to the g-ground…” Hinata muttered.

He snapped back. “Either way, I don't care, you still bumped into me and now you’ve got to apologize.”

 _Is this guy trying to get on my last nerve? What does he want me to do? Go on my knees and BEG for forgiveness? He would like that wouldn’t he?_ But Hinata didn't want to argue anymore, so she might as well say it.

“S-sorry!” Hinata muttered, she wasn’t good with strangers

“Ok! Good!” He picked up his books and notes, turned around and walked away with his nose up high.

_What the hell was wrong with him? Never mind. Idiot…_

Just as she was about to lift her bags, she saw a note on the ground, must have been from that guy.

“Ah! Excuse me! You left something…here…”

But it was too late, among this crowd of people, it would be impossible to be able to find him again. She looked at the note, it was something about going to drama practice at 10:30am, to Uchiha Sasuke. _Hmmm. I guess that was his name huh? Sasuke Uchiha…_

 

* * *

 

It's been about half an hour since Hinata saw that Sasuke guy. _He was pretty strange...maybe he was a unsatisfied hooker...you never know huh?_  

Finally she reaches the café Sakura and her were going to meet. ‘STARBUCKS’ said the sign clearly. Sakura said the coffee here was amazing and that it was originated from America. Can’t believe they have it here in Japan. Must be pretty good. She walked inside the kind-of crowded coffee shop.

“Hina-Chan!” Hinata heard a voice with somewhat sounded like Sakura’s. Well she’s the only person she would that will call her ‘Hina-Chan’. She glanced about wondering where she was. A hand shot up in the air, waving. 

“Hina-Chan! Over here!” Sakura was at the very back of the shop. 

“Ah, S-Sakura-Chan! S-sorry I-I was l-late!” Hinata said shyly.

“Don’t worry about it! Sit down I order you some coffee! It’s great! Here try!” Sakura smiled then handed her the cup of coffee.

Hinata smiled then sat down with the coffee in her hand. She looked at Sakura who was texting busily, then looked at the coffee. ‘Starbucks Coffee’ it said. Hinata took a sip.

_It really tasted nice! The texture was great! Ok Sakura was right, the coffee her is really good!_

Sakura finally stopped texting and looked up. “So what do you think? Is it good?”

Hinata looked up. “Um-Ah! It’s r-really nice-e! The coffee here has a really re-refreshing t-taste!” Hinata smiled. “W-what do you think Sakura-C-Chan?”

“Hm? What do I think…well I think the coffee it is the best! If you think that’s refreshing Hina-Chan, you should try the green tea Frappuccino! It’s really good!” Sakura responded

“You t-think?” Hinata mumbled. 

“Yeah! Here I’ll order one now!” Sakura replied.

“Ah-wait!” Hinata whisper-shouted.

“Huh?” Sakura turned around.

“Ah…I mean you d-don't have t-to! I-I buy i-it n-next time I come h-here with y-you!” Hinata blushed then smiled.

“Oh, ok.” Sakura sat back down. “Are you done with your coffee?”

Hinata looked at her then at the coffee cup. “Ah, yeah! S-shall we get going then?”

“Huh? Ah Yeah! Ok let’s go!” Sakura looked at Hinata then smile-grinned, “I think it’s a 10 minute walk from here.”

“O-ok! L-lets g-go!” Hinata mumbled.

 

* * *

 

After around two minutes of walking.

“Ah Sakura-Chan.” Hinata asked.

“Yeah what?” Sakura replied.

“Come to think of it, you paid for the coffee right?”

“Ah yeah. Why did you ask?” Sakura asked looking confused.

“Ah it’s just nothing. I will pay you back when we get there. Ok?” Hinata responded. 

“Oh you don’t have to! It’s on me! And plus we’re best friends aren’t we?” Sakura reasoned.

“Really? Thanks! Are you sure?” Hinata asked.

"Yeah don't worry!" Sakura replied and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged back.

“Best friends!” Hinata and Sakura chuckled and giggled then continued walking.

 

* * *

 

“Finally!” Sakura sighed in relief, “We’re here!”

There was a grand gate entrance with gold flower patterns looked huge.

“Next!” The guard called.

Hinata and Sakura rushed to the guard.

“Your IDs!” The guard shouted.

Hinata and Sakura shuffled out their ID cards, they gave them to the guard. The guard slowly examined their IDs checking if they were fakes or if it was a wrong ID. The guard finally stopped and gave back the IDs to Hinata and Sakura.

“Your good to go madams.” The guard said then smiled.

Hinata and Sakura walked inside the campus. It was enormous! With female dorms on the left and male dorms on the right. In the center was a huge fountain with crystal clear water and behind it was all the classrooms, study rooms and the enormous library. 

“Whoa…” Hinata gasped. _This place is huge!_

But then it hit Hinata, where were their dorms?

“Sakura-Chan?” Hinata said, “How do we know where our dorm of what number is our dorms?

“Oh it's on the back of our ID cards! Look!” Sakura showed her. “My Dorm number is 48. I think I’m sharing a room with someone. I wish it was you! If it’s not, then this person better be nice!”

Hinata smiled then pulled out her ID card. She flipped it to the back. _Dorm 048 Female._ “Sakura-Chan l-look!” Hinata showed Sakura the back of her ID card. Sakura slowly looked through. 5 seconds later her eyes lit up then smiled and hugged Hinata.

“Hina-Chan! I’m sharing a room with you! Oh my gosh, we’re going to have so much fun together! Sakura hugged Hinata tight.

Hinata hugged back. “Lets g-go take a l-look w-where our d-dorm is!” Hinata smiled back.

Hinata and Sakura walked into the building where all the female dorms where. There’s an elevator to go up. _This was a 10-story high building! Like wow I’m impressed!_ There was a sign that said: 1st floor, dorms 1-10, 2nd floor, dorms 11-20, 3rd floor, dorms 21-30, 4th floor, dorms 31-40, 5th floor, dorms 41-50, 6th floor, dorms 51-60, 7th floor, dorms 61-70, 8th floor, dorms 71-80, 9th floor, dorms 81-90 and finally, the 10th floor, dorms 91-100.

“I guess we h-have to go t-to the 5th f-floor Sakura-Chan!” Hinata said.

“Yeah!” Sakura pressed the button to the elevator, the doors opened wide. “Come on! Let’s go!” Sakura went inside the elevator and put her foot between the door so it could hold back and not close.

Hinata quickly went inside and Sakura let go. Hinata press the ‘5’ button and the doors closed. You could feel the elevator slowly going up. ‘DING!’ went the elevator and it stopped. The doors opened, Hinata and Sakura jumped out. _That was one fancy elevator…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now out! Hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please don't put mean comments, just keep them to yourselves! And...like...I don't have much to say but...yeah please enjoy my fanfiction and NARUTO FOREVER!


End file.
